We'll Always Remember Her
by raven1777
Summary: Your death brought us all together. And for that I thank you. We'll always remember you.AU alternate universe, for Peppertip


We'll Always Remember Her

Disclaimer: jeez I hate this thing. Wow big whoop everyone knows I don't own teen titans, or do I?

Author's Notes: okay to begin with. I'm writing this fic for Peppertip. She is receiving this because she was a player in 'Guess How Old I Am' she didn't get my age but she was still a contestant so she deserves it. Also, because she's one of my faithful reviewers, who I love dearly. So many cyber hugs and cookies to you Peppertip.

So on with the show. And yes this is a one shot.

Raven's P.O.V.

I pace back and forth. I still didn't hear any news on Kori's condition. Damn it all, I want answers.

Kori is eight and a half months pregnant. While she was having lunch her water broke. She instantly called me. At the time I was in a meeting.

Flash Back

I was in a meeting with my staff. I was head of Trigon corp. I then heard my cell phone ring. Every one in the room looked at me with annoyance. I gave them all a glare. I could just as easily fire all of their asses. I picked up my cell phone to hear Kori's distressed voice.

"Raven, are you there"

"Yeah I'm here Kori, what's the matter"

"My water broke, I tried to call Richard but his cell phone is off"

"Damn Kori doesn't he know, he's suppose to have it on, keep tight, I'm on my way"

"Thank you Raven"

"No problem"

I hung up the phone and looked back to every one.

"Okay staff, we will have to reschedule this"

"Why?"

"Because my sister is having her baby"

"Miss Roth this meeting is more important"

"No, my family is, would you like to disagree with me"

"No, Miss Roth"

"Good, see you all next Monday"

I rushed out the door grabbing my car keys from my desk. I took the stairs, seeing as the elevator was slow as hell. I didn't have time to waste. When I was out side I ran to my car, opening the driver's door and getting in quick as possible.

I rushed to Kori's house. I heard her scream from the kitchen. I ran there to see her on the floor crying. I grabbed her over night bag, and helped up so I could get her into the car.

Ten minutes later I'm at the hospital.

Flash Back ends

I've been waiting here ever since. I'm so nervous. Kori is so young to be a mother. She's only twenty-three. She should have given it time. But no, her dumb ass husband wanted a kid. It wasn't like he's was going to help her. I sit down. I had to relax. Everything would turn out okay. But how could I relax when my sister was having a child.

Kori really isn't my sister. Kori and I have known each other since we were three years old. The first time we met was in the orphanage. We didn't have any parents. I was alone, because no one would talk to me, until Kori came by and said hello. We've been friends ever since. The same person even adopted us. So I guess you could say we're sisters.

I then see the doors fly open. I see Richard, Kori's husband walk through. He gives me a look of hate. He never liked me, but that's okay I never liked him. He was a pompous jerk. Not wanting to talk to him I turn around. A few minutes later some of our friends come through the door.

They start to ask me questions. I couldn't give them answers, for I didn't have any. They all sit down. I get to start pacing back and forth again. It seems to annoy Richard.

"Raven can you stop?"

"UH no, this is what relaxes me"

"What do you need to relax about, you're not the one having the baby, and you're not the husband"

"So freaking what, I'm her sister and I've been here longer than you, I'm the one who took her to the hospital not you"

"She could have called me"

"Oh yeah what kind of dumb ass turns off their cell phone when their wife is eight and half months pregnant"

"I was in a meeting"

"So, was I but I still had it on"

"You don't even care about her"

What he said got me so mad. He had no right to say that. I slapped him.

"How in the hell do you have, the fucking audacity to even say that. I care about Kori. I've always been there for her. When she broke her leg, I was there. When she got braces I was there. When Kori had her first date I was there. When she needed a shoulder to cry on I was there. When you broke her heart I was there. You're the one that doesn't care for her. You even cheated on her. Who the hell does that? I don't even know how she forgives you for all the dumb shit you do"

I know he was angry. He grabbed my arm and started to shake me. That was until Viktor saw.

"Hey get your hands off of her before I have to break them. Don't you ever touch Raven again, do you hear?"

We then here the doors open. There in the door way is Kori's doctor. He has a solemn look on his face.

"Excuse me are all of you here for Kori Grayson"

"Yes" I answered for every one.

"Well, I need to talk to a relative"

"That would be me, I'm her sister" I answered again.

"Can you come with me?"

"Uh, sure"

We then walked into another room. He still held a look of grief and sorrow.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but while Kori was giving birth, she died. Giving birth was just too much on her body. A blood vessel burst. (Can this happen) it caused hemorrhaging. We are sorry for your lost"

I wanted to cry, but what about her child.

"Wait, what about the child, is she okay"

"Yeah, the child is alright, though, she'll have to stay here just to make sure she's okay"

"Okay thank you"

Once he left I started to cry. I've never cried before. The tears feel so foreign on my face. I slid down the wall and I hug my knees. Kori was the only other person besides my adoptive father who cared for me, like family.

I had no one else in the world. My parents died and so did my adoptive father. That's why I own Trigon Corp. I keep on crying until Terra comes in. she sees me on the floor.

"Raven, Raven what's wrong, what happened"

"Kori, Kori, she's gone. Kori died"

"What, that can't possibly be true"

"It's true Terra"

Terra then starts to cry too. Terra was one of Kori's best friends. They loved each other like sisters. When our friends hear Terra cry they all rush in to see why we are crying. Viktor knew already with out having one of us to tell him. One time I confessed to him that if Kori ever died, I would cry, and that would be the first and last time I would cry.

Viktor engulfed me in a hug. Every thing was just too surreal. Why couldn't it have been me to die? Kori was the nicest person you would ever meet. She didn't deserve to just have her life taken away. I looked up to see Richard. I had never seen him cry before. He was pouring his eyes out.

Three Years Later

I look around to see my friends sitting around me, including Richard. After Kori died, he was a lot nicer. We were all quiet until I broke the silence.

"So why am I here?"

"Well Raven you're here because" Gar said in a confused voice.

"Raven you're here because you need help" Answered Viktor and Richard at the same time.

"Why would I need help?"

"Raven don't deny it you need help because you seclude you self from every one. All you do is wake up, shower, and go to work, come home, eat, and sometimes visit Lil Kori. You don't have fun anymore, you don't talk, and Raven that's no good for you" Terra told me.

"I don't need help, I'm fine the way I am. This is how I choose to live my life. If I want to be depressed damn it then that's how I'm going to be"

After that I stormed out of the room. I was going to get in my car when Richard grabbed my hand. I turned around. He had a sincere look on his face.

"Raven, please if you wont listen to them then listen to me. You and I were affected the most by Kori's death. I know you're hurting inside, but do you think Kori would have wanted you to live your life this way. Raven you've enclosed your self. You now have walls around you. We try to break them but you won't let us in. We can't help you if you wont help your self."

Every thing Richard said was true. I was hurting inside, but I hate to admit things. I did need help. Everything he said made me think of Kori, and this time it was so much more intense. I think about her all the time. I see her everywhere. I see her in pictures, clouds, flowers, my dreams, and Lil Kori.

Lil Kori looks exactly like Kori. She has her long red hair and beautiful green eyes.

I know I told my self I would never cry again, but my walls were breaking. It was okay to cry wasn't it?

I started to cry. Richard noticed and engulfed me in a hug.

"Shush, shush Raven. Everything will be all right. We may not have Kori but we have each other and thanks to Kori, she's brought all of us even closer."

I looked up to him. I buried my head on his shoulder.

Months Later

I started to feel better. I got the help I needed. My friends were all by my side, ready to catch me if I were to ever fall again.

I was getting out more. I just didn't go to work and come home. I go places. I hang with my friends and I take care of Lil Kori. I realized Richard couldn't do it by him self. Although, I adore Lil Kori it pains me when she calls me mami. I'm not her mother. I know I made a promise to Kori that should anything happen to Her, that I would take her place as Lil Kori's mother.

I try to tell Lil Kori not to call me mami, but she insists on doing it. She says I was the first female she ever saw. I told her about her real mother once; she says she loves her too.

I sit here looking down at Kori. She stares right back up at me with her emerald eyes. She looks exactly like Kori when I first met her.

"Mami why are you staring at me?"

"It's just that you look exactly like your mom the day I met her"

"Tell me about it, mami"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"Okay well, when I was four I didn't have any parents so I had to go live in an orphanage. For a while one talked to me or even played with me. I was alone. Then one, day Kori, or your mom came up to me and said hi. After that day we were best friends. We were even adopted by the same person. So you could say were sisters. People found it weird because Kori was talkative and outgoing, while I was quiet and secluded. In high school Kori was the Fire princess while I was known as the ice queen. We were total opposites, but we didn't let that effect our friendship."

I heard a light snoring. I look down to my lap to see Lil Kori sleeping. I get up with out waking her. I pick her up and carry her to her room. I take off her shoes and lay her down. I pull the blanket up to her neck. And I give her a good night kiss on her forehead.

I walk out into the living room to see Richard standing there. He just has a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well, it looks like some one has a soft spot, you're finally letting her call you mami"

"Yeah and I know I'm not Kori but I promised Kori"

"No I don't have a problem with it"

I look up to the clock. Damn it, it's so late. Richard's notices me looking at the clock.

"You know Rae it's late, you should stay here, after all the house has like a gazillion rooms and you have your own room , with clothes and what not. Besides I need you to take Lil Kori to school in the morning"

"You do realize I have a meeting tomorrow right"

"Yeah but it doesn't start till ten o' clock which gives you enough time."

"Fine Richard"

"Thanks Rae"

"Don't call me Rae"

"Fine, Fine"

I walked up the stairs trying to remember which room is mine. This house was so huge I looked like an ant on a mountain next to it. When I finally found my room I plopped on my bed. I then sniff my self and realize I smell like spaghetti. I get up and grab a robe.

I take a quick shower. When I get out I put my robe on. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. I look for some under garments. I put on my under wear, then my shorts. When I'm about to put on my bra, Richard rushes in. I instantly blush, ten different shades of pink and red. He just keeps staring at my chest.

"Get out before I kill you"

"Ahhh" Richard screamed while running a way. He was mostly likely screaming from my death threat.

I got finished dressing. I turned off the light. I started to think. Richard and I have been having more incidents like this. One time we feel on top of each other. Another time, he fell asleep on my lap. And there was this other time where we accidentally kissed. I'm just going to have to add him seeing my breast to the list. I remember the time we kissed. It made me feel fuzzy inside. Not wanting to think about it anymore, I went to sleep.

I wake up at seven o' clock a.m. to find something in my bed. I take the covers off and see Lil Kori curled up into a ball. I poke her and she instantly wakes up.

"No I didn't take the cookie"

"What" I ask

"Nothing mami"

"So why were you in my bed?"

"I had a bad dream so I came to sleep with you"

"Okay, go get ready for school, I'm taking you today"

"Okay I'll be ready before you can say olly, olly ox and spree."

I get up and look for my robe. I know I took a shower last night but I'm a clean person. I take a quick shower. I come back to my room and lock the door. I don't want that to happen again. I put on my undergarments. I then look for a pair of jeans and my shirt that says "I LOVE YOU…. NOT" in big white letters. I then find some black sneakers. This is how I go to work. I don't have to dress up. Hell it's my company I do what I please.

I walk down stairs to find Lil Kori eating breakfast. She's eating lucky charms (yum). I look on the table to see a note. Must be for me. It says

'_Sorry Raven I didn't mean to walk in on you_

_Love, Richard'_

What I don't get is that every other time he's written a note he ends it with from Richard. Does this mean things are changing between us? Now I realize I'm thinking this. And I ask my self ' Am I falling for Richard' I sit down at the table. At eight thirty Lil Kori tells me we have to go. I grab my house keys and check to see if she has her book bag. And she does.

In the next twenty minutes I was at Lil Kori's school. I walked her to her classroom.

"So Lil Kori be good and I'll be here at three thirty to pick you up"

"Okay mami"

"Bye" I said giving her a peck on the cheek"

"By mami" Lil Kori says giving me a hug.

I go to my meeting. The whole time I was thinking of Richard and I. I was thinking of our relationship. I know we are more than friends, but I feel like we belong together, not only for Lil Kori but also for us. I couldn't do that though. I would betray Kori. But I remember Kori telling me something while she was pregnant.

Flash Back

"You know Raven if some thing ever happens to me I want you to take care of my daughter. I want you to do anything for her. Even if it means being with Richard."

"Kori you haven't been sniffing paint right? Richard and I are never going to happen"

"I'm just saying if it comes to a point were you need to be together wether it be for my daughter or for you two I wont mind. I have always thought you two were made for each other"

"Oh Kori you have to stop sniffing that paint"

Flash Back ends

So would it be wrong if Richard and I were together not only for Lil Kori but for us too?

The rest of the day passed by like no tomorrow. It was three thirty and I was at Lil Kori's school. I see her run to me. She jumps in my arms.

"Mami you're here, I missed you and daddy"

"Well, I'm here now angel"

"Come on lets go home maybe daddy's home"

I drove home, hoping to find an empty house. I would usually be at my own house today, but I'm taking care of Lil Kori. I take off Lil Kori's book bag. We start to walk to kitchen. Still no sign of Richard. Then Lil Kori asks me questions.

"Mami, if you're my mom and daddy is my daddy then why don't you live together and why don't you share a room, and why don't you guys love each other?"

"Lil Kori we love each other. It's just different. It's hard to explain our situation. I know I'm in love with him, but I can't marry him. It wouldn't be right"

"So, I know daddy loves you because when you're not here, he talks about you when he sleeps"

"Okay angel"

Everything would have been okay if Richard hadn't heard out conversation.

Later, when Lil Kori was asleep I was in my room reading. I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was Lil Kori but it was Richard instead.

"Hey Raven can I talk to you for a minute"

"You're speaking to me now aren't you"

"Okay, I heard what you said to Lil Kori this afternoon. I want to know why it would be wrong for us to be together."

"It's just wrong okay, you're in love with Kori, besides it would be like stabbing Kori in the back"

"But Raven this is what Kori would have wanted. She would have wanted for us to be a family, for us to be happy and didn't she tell you she would have liked it better this way, and damn it she even wrote it in her will, why wont you follow her wishes?"

"It's because I can't"

"Yes you can Raven, I'm in love with you. If you cant do it for us, then do it for Lil Kori and Kori"

"Are you telling me you love me?"

"Yes"

"Fine I'll give it a try"

Years Later

I stand in front of Kori's grave.

"Kori I have to thank you so much. You've given me everything I've wanted in life. I finally have a loving family. Kori I love you so much. Don't forget Kori. We'll always remember you"

I then dropped the flowers on her grave.

On the her tomb stone it said

_HERE LIES KORI GRAYSON ANDERS_

_A LOVING MOTHER_

_A LOVING SISTER_

_A LOVING FRIEND_

_MAY HER SOUL REST IN PEACE_

_Way I finished. I hope you guys love it. Remember this is a one shot. Good-bye guys please leave a review. O yeah and this is for you Peppertip_


End file.
